murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackboard
Murdoch's Blackboard (also known as Chalkboard) is the precursor of the modern day Crime Board and Link Chart. Detective William Murdoch uses his to display formulae to floor plans; suspects and crime scenes; photos and word puzzles; radio waves to sea currents; and even football tactics and race skating moves all in the service to solve crime mysteries. Blackboards can be found in Murdoch's office, in the City Morgue, and by the end of Season 7, Inspector Brackenreid has one of his own. One's modern ears might assume that “chalk board” or “chalkboard” sounds like the original usage ( MM Writer did, too - see ep.718), but, in fact, 'blackboard' was the term used until the middle of the 20th century. The slate blackboard began to give way to boards manufactured with steel boards coated with porcelain enamel. The green boards gaining popularity as they reduced glare and the residue chalk powder was less obvious. Thus the term ‘chalkboard’ gained general use once black was no longer the only standard color. History Erasable slates, a cheap but durable substitute for costly paper and ink, have been in use for centuries. By 1800, James Pillans, headmaster of the Old High School of Edinburgh, Scotland, wanting to offer geography lessons to his students that required larger maps, connected a number of slates into a single large field. In 1801, George Baron, a West Point mathematics teacher, also began to use a board of connected slates to illustrate complex formulas to large audiences. Although the term blackboard did not appear until 1815, the use of these cobbled-together slates spread quickly; by 1809, every public school in Philadelphia was using them. By 1840 blackboards were manufactured commercially, smoothly planed wooden boards coated with a thick, porcelain-based paint. In the 20th century, blackboards were mostly made of porcelain-enameled steel that could last 10 to 20 years. While black was long the traditional color for blackboards, a green porcelain surface, first used around 1930, cut down on glare, and as the green surface became more common, the word chalkboard came into use. Chalk predates the blackboard. The chalk isn’t actual chalk but gypsum, the dehydrate form of calcium sulfate. Gypsum is found naturally and can be used straight out of the ground in big chunks, but it can also be pulverized, colored, and then compressed into cylinders. Season 1 101 Power Blackboard 1.PNG|Power|link=Power 103 The Knockdown Blackboard.PNG|The Knockdown|link=The Knockdown 105 Till Death Do Us Part Blackboard 1.PNG|'Til Death Do Us Part|link='Til Death Do Us Part 107 Body Double Blackboard 2.PNG|Body Double|link=Body Double Let_loose_05.jpg|'Til Death Do Us Part 106 Let Loose the Dogs Blackboard 1.PNG|Let Loose the Dogs|link=Let Loose the Dogs 106 Julia Blackboard 2.PNG|Dr. Ogden in the City Morgue|link=City Morgue 109 Belly Speaker Blackboard 1.PNG|Belly Speaker|link=Belly Speaker Belly_speaker_09.jpg|Belly Speaker Season 2 201 Mild, Mild West Blackboard.PNG|Mild Mild West Snakes Ladders Blackboard.PNG|Snakes and Ladders 203 Dinosuar Fever Blackboard.PNG|Dinosaur Fever 204 Houdini Whodunit Blackboard vs model.PNG|Houdini Whodunit 207 Big Murderer on Campus Blackboard.PNG|Big Murderer on Campus|link=Big Murderer on Campus 207 Big Murderer on Campus physics.PNG|Big Murderer on Campus 208 I, Murdoch Blackboard 2.PNG|I, Murdoch 208 I, Murdoch Blackboard.PNG|I, Murdoch|link=I, Murdoch 212 Werewolves Blackboard.PNG|Werewolves Season 3 301 Murdoch Blackboard.PNG|The Murdoch Identity 302 The Great Wall Blackboard.PNG|The Great Wall 303 Victor, Victorian Blackboard.PNG|Victor, Victorian 304 Rich Boy, Poor Boy Blackboard.PNG|Rich Boy, Poor Boy 305 Me Myself and Murdoch Blackboard.PNG|Me, Myself and Murdoch 305 Me, Myself, and Murdoch Blackboard familytree1.PNG|Me, Myself and Murdoch 307 Blood and Circuses Blackboard.PNG|Blood and Circuses 309 Love and Human Remains Blackboard 2.PNG|Love and Human Remains 310 Curse of Beaton Manor Blabkboard 2.PNG|The Curse of Beaton Manor|link=The Curse of Beaton Manor 310 Curse of Beaton Manor Blackboard 3.PNG|The Curse of Beaton Manor 311 Hangman Blackboard 1.PNG|Hangman 312 In the Altogether Blackboard 2.PNG|In the Altogether Season 4 401 Murdoch Blackboard.PNG|All Tattered and Torn Season 5 503 Stages of the curse.PNG|Evil Eye of Egypt Season 6 601_Pendrick Arrow2.PNG|Murdoch Air Season 7 706 Murdochophobia 6.PNG|Murdochophobia 708 Republic of Murdoch Blackboard 2.PNG|Republic of Murdoch 718 Brackenreid Chalkboard.PNG|The Death of Dr. Ogden Season 8 817 Election Day Blackboard.PNG|Election Day 818 Artful Detective Blackboard.PNG|Artful Detective Season 9 Season 10 studyinpinkblackboard.jpg|A Study in Pink benditlikebrackenreidblackboard.jpg|Bend It Like Brackenreid excitablechapblackboard.jpg|Formula on the boards in Excitable Chap amurdogmysteryblackboard.jpg|A Murdog Mystery 1012 The Missing blackboard.PNG|The Missing hotwheelsofthunderblackboard.jpg|Hot Wheels of Thunder Murdoch Christmas 3.PNG|Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas Trivia * The On Set Props person (Steve) is responsible for the Blackboard and is the one who does most of the writing on it, not Yannick Bisson who plays Murdoch. Category:Production Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Season Six Category:Season Seven Category:Season Eight Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten